Projects
by KellWeskerFr
Summary: Recueil de OS sur le thème de Resident Evil, avec mes divers OC.


Hello !

Juste un petit OS pour exprimer un passage de la vie de Kelly assez difficile et pleins de feel je pense. Si jamais vous avez des questions en finissant de lire vous pouvez toujours me les poser en commentaire.

* * *

Project: Uroboros.

Une crise de panique aigu la réveille. L'angoisse profonde de se souvenir, de devenir comme lui. La jeune femme se redresse dans le lit, les draps sont trempés de sa sueur et un léger tournis la prend. Ses boucles rousses accompagnent le mouvement lourd de sa tête pour observer sa chambre, son regard n'est pas bleu comme d'habitude et elle le sait, le virus dans ses veines est bien trop agité pour qu'ils le soient. Un profond soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres à la vue de son téléphone vibrant à la réception d'un message, l'écran s'allume et elle peut voir qu'il n'est que deux heures du matin.

« - Ce n'est pas un bon remède contre l'insomnie, hein ? »

Elle sursaute, regardant la personne venant de parler : Jill Valentine. Ses nuits étaient si agitées qu'elle en avait presque oublié l'ex-brune lui servant de Garde du Corps, et un peu de Nounou. Albert et elle étaient en petite phase de désaccord et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour être sûr qu'elle ne le « trahirait » pas. Un petit sourire s'afficha pourtant sur ses lèvres, elle savait alors ? Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence mais Kelly était assez heureuse que malgré le sérum de contrôle elle soit toujours capable de cacher des choses et réfléchir par elle-même. Un secret pour un autre après tout.

« - En effet. »

La réponse simple lui avait coûté un petit effort, alors tant pis si elle paraissait froide. Tendre son bras pour attraper le smartphone lui coûta aussi beaucoup, malheureusement la bataille interne du virus et de ses anticorps naturelles étaient très déplaisant et la rendait très susceptible et fatigué. Elle déverrouilla l'appareil et observa le message : « Rejoins-moi aux labos. J'ai un truc à te montrais. » L'expéditeur apparaissait en tant que « Jamie » bien que ce ne fut pas son nom réel, elle n'arrivait pas à le garder en mémoire et cela la forçait d'essayer donc elle laissait tombé et l'appeler Jamie. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la rousse pour se sortir du lit complètement, et elle prit quelques une de plus pour s'habiller plus convenablement que son débardeur et sa petite culotte. La maintenant blonde la regarda assez fixement tandis qu'elle attachait son holster à sa cuisse, y fourrant son Samurai Edge. Kelly lui rendit son regard, haussant les épaules, c'était à elle de décider si le fauteuil était assez confortable pour qu'elle y reste ou non, Jill lui rendit son haussement d'épaule sans bouger pour autant. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en sortant de la pièce, le couloir était dans le noir et ce n'était pas plus mal. En remontant vers l'accès aux laboratoires elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir, ses yeux étaient plus pâles que d'habitude, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus brillants.

Le trajet jusqu'au début des labos étaient longs, et elle fut contente une fois dans l'escalier menant aux divers « enclos » à Lickers. Un sourire orna son visage, sourire qu'y fondit quand elle croisa l'un de ses collègues : Jessy Stoker, le neveu du docteur Enoch Stoker, aussi connu sous le doux surnom de Docteur Zombie, un scientifique de l'île Rockfort. Elle le détestait presque autant qu'elle haïssait le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de son oncle.

« - Miss Johnson, on fait du tourisme ?

\- Il y a un problème dans les laboratoires apparemment. Et toi ? »

Un avantage à être chef des chefs de sécurités étaient qu'elle pouvait garder tout le monde à l'œil. Bien que pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Albert semblait accordé plus de crédit aux versions démesurément in-crédible de Jessy qu'aux siennes. Il lui répond d'un simple sourire énigmatique avant de remonter simplement l'escalier sans plus de cérémonie. Elle soupira, il était censé être inférieur hiérarchiquement à elle et il se comportait comme s'il était le chef. Elle rejoignit les premiers enclos de verre, et s'arrêta comme à son habitude devant, les lickers mit dans cet enclos étaient les plus fort, et les plus jolis, mais aussi les plus turbulents.

« - Bonjour vous ! »

Quasiment toutes les créatures, à peine cinq, vinrent la saluée contre les vitres, seulement une resta en retrait, c'était inhabituel. Le virus dans ses veines forcées les créatures plus faibles à la respectée, mais aussi attirait ces mêmes être vers elle. La rousse fronça un peu les sourcils en détaillant la créature, sa patte arrière était plus que quasiment arraché et il avait également une large plaie à l'abdomen. Cela la fit soupirer encore plus, il ne semblait même pas gêné par cela et essayait de la rejoindre. Presque au même moment un scientifique la rejoint, pour hériter d'un regard noir très froid.

« - Miss Johnson… justement on attendait demain pour avoir votre avis sur la question. »

À cet instant elle l'aurait volontiers tué, et elle savait que ces accès de violences étaient plus que largement dû au virus, un bénéfice dans un sens mais tellement de contraintes d'un autre côté.

« - Dois-je encore rappeler le protocole ? Si une créature est blessée, même une légère plaie, elle doit être abattue pour éviter toutes autres mutations incontrôlables.

\- Mais il peut…

\- Toutes. Mutations. Incontrôlables. »

Il hocha un peu la tête, piquer au vif dans son autorité de scientifique, un moment elle avait crû qu'il allait carrément faire appeler Wesker pour en être sûr, mais il opina juste de la tête en allant prévenir le service de nettoyage. Enfin elle présumait. Kelly ne chercha pas plus et se rendit au second ascenseur, remontant un étage uniquement accessible par-là. En sortant de l'ascenseur on tombait directement dans un petit sas où plusieurs blouses blanches étaient accrochés, elle en prit une avec son nom dessus et l'enfila, surprise de retrouver ses lunettes de vus dans la poche. Roulant des épaules, elle attacha ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon désordonné. Elle salua ensuite le scientifique dans la pièce.

« - Alors, des nouvelles de notre sujet préféré ?

\- Plutôt des bonnes même. »

Il leva à peine les yeux de la fiche qu'il était en train de compléter. Le laboratoire trois était en autorisation 4, la maximale étant la 5 et supervisé uniquement par elle, ce qui signifiait que seul Albert pouvait venir, sans compter ni elle, ni Jamie. Mais ce qui signifiait aussi deux fois plus de paperasse pour le scientifique unique ne pouvant même pas avoir d'assistant. Il tapota son stylo contre la feuille, se laissant rouler ensuite vers des dossiers de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« - Formidable, c'est vraiment nos meilleurs tests. »

Bien qu'elle ne comprît pas vraiment ce qu'il disait pour le moment elle eut un petit rire presque heureux.

« - Une minute, je te montre, mais il me faut reporter ces données avant de les oublier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'attends. »

Kelly le vit faire de son mieux pour finir au plus vite, observant les vitres d'où l'on ne pouvait voir qu'un volet en fer. Elle se demanda comment allait leur protéger de l'autre côté.

« - C'est prodigieux.

 _Le scientifique avait enfin lâché ses papiers et actionner l'ouverture des volets, s'étant redressé, il la fixait._

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela marcherait aussi bien.

\- Moi non plus, cela signifie donc qu'il a survécu ?

\- Et même plus. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et il désigna d'un geste de la main les fenêtres, la pièce au travers était beaucoup plus basse que le bureau, et d'une grandeur démesuré pour dire qu'elle était vide. Elle eut un petit sursaut quand elle remarqua au milieu un homme débout, très droit et la fixant dans les yeux, cela la gêna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« - Il n'était pas comme cela jusque-là. C'est merveilleux. »

L'homme prit diverses nouvelles notes avant de sortir ce qui ressemblait à des résultats d'examens sanguins.

« - Bien qu'il partage de ton sang, et que ton propre **Uroboros** s'atténue à vu d'œil il semble toujours autant vouloir t'approcher. Prodigieux. Il fonctionne différemment de celui du Patron. »

Jamie était l'un de ces scientifiques assez jeunes, engagés pour meubler plus que pour vraiment servir, mais elle l'aimait bien. Ils avaient presque le même âge et il ne l'avait pas encore déçue une seule fois.

« - A vrai dire, personne ne sait ce qu'il ferait si je m'approchais.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais il semble beaucoup moins attiré par toi. Il a sans doute une sorte de profond respect pour toi.

\- Mais toujours cette même recherche de pro-création et de survie de l'espèce.

\- Certes. C'est codé en **Uroboros** je pense. »

La jeune femme humecta ses lèvres, il semblait si stable. Si parfait.

« - D'après l'analyse théorique, il devrait être deux fois supérieur au Bourreau Majini, mais approximativement dix ou quinze pourcents inférieur au Patron.

 _Savoir qu'il parlait de force pure la fit frissonner, pas de joie mais bien d'appréhension._

\- Et au niveau de la régénération cellulaire ?

\- Ceci n'a pas encore était testé. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir aller voir ce cher Docteur de plus près. »

Le Docteur en question était bel et bien leur sujet de test, un ancien scientifique, de la brigade d'Uroboros de la Gionne et d'Albert, qui avait été viré pour essayer de dépasser le maître. Théoriquement viré signifiait tué, mais elle avait gagné le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

« - Il le faudrait pourtant, j'irais bien mais je n'ai pas très envie de servir de poche à reproduction sur patte.

\- Entendu, entendu, j'irais demain. Il me faut me reposer maintenant. Et lui aussi. »

La jeune femme le laissa, retournant elle aussi dans sa propre chambre. En remontant le couloir des dortoirs de luxe elle fut stoppée quelques mètres avant sa porte, son cœur battait la chamade et elle faillit faire un malaise, quand il retrouva un rythme moins rapide se fut ses veines qui la piquèrent. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de le voir appuyé en face de sa porte de chambre pour savoir qu'il était là à l'attendre, la pique de chaleur envoyé par le virus dans son bas ventre était largement suffisante. L'homme aux éternelles lunettes de soleil lui adressa un regard assez froid.

« - Problèmes dans les laboratoires ? Je pensais avoir été clair.

\- Visite de routine, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et puis je ne voulais surtout pas que ce cher Stoker connaisse ma vie par cœur.

\- Tourisme de nuit ? C'est un peu gros tu ne penses pas ?

 _Elle soupira, ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ? Cette extrême envie de ne pas parler, juste procréer ?_

\- Pense ce que tu veux mon cher, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de discuter maintenant.

\- Cette attitude ne mène nulle part Kelly, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. »

La rousse soupira, devrait-elle alors lui dire « tu as raison, comme tu faisais un travail médiocre je me suis permise d'utilisé le virus passait dans mes veines pour infecter une nouvelle personne et ça à donner un meilleur résultat, la bise. » Albert soupira aussi, l'attitude de la rousse le désespéré, le sentiment indescriptible qui l'habitait quand elle était dans les parages le rendait si confus qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était, et la recherche perpétuelle de conflit ne l'aidait pas du tout. Cela le rendait tellement nerveux et agressif avec elle qu'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie.

« - S'il se passe quoi que ce soit viens m'en parler, au lieu de tout garder.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais parfaitement le problème, tu ne veux pas l'entendre c'est tout. »

Il soupira de plus, en s'éloignant, elle était beaucoup trop têtue, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme légendaire. Ce défi permanent qu'elle était à supporter, cet être plein de contradictions. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un regret, ou une sorte de culpabilité, il ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, regret coupable qui ne l'empêchèrent pas de partir rejoindre sa propre chambre. La rousse soupira en entrant dans la chambre qui lui était assigné, impersonnelle, froide, sans aucunes décorations : à l'image de la jeune fille depuis la Russie.

Une petite semaine passa, en vérité elle n'avait rien de petit ce fut un long, très long enchaînement de divers test pour le Sujet KB-Sample 1, autrement dit le Doc. Ses capacités dépassaient le bon sens, bien qu'il n'ait même pas était sur le terrain, elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas le voir en situation réelle. C'est ce pourquoi elle avait dû prendre une décision très dure : celle de se débarrasser du projet.

« - Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas tout simplement abandonner le projet sans même en parlait à Monsieur Wesker. C'est une telle réussite !

 _La jeune femme soupirait, un tantinet désespéré de devoir se débarrasser de l'un de leurs meilleurs chercheurs._

\- Bien. Alors je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous gardez. »

La procédure d'urgence serait un très bon moyen, non seulement elle nettoyait les enclos infectaient, mais en plus elle nettoyait les laboratoires infectaient. Cela lui briser le cœur, savoir qu'un homme allait mourir brûler vif était toujours déplaisant, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de voir ses recherches aboutir : Uroboros était une trop grande menace pour l'humanité en version stable. Ce fut sans plus de cérémonie qu'elle sortit de la pièce, fermant manuellement le laboratoire sans même laissé le temps au scientifique de comprendre, activant ensuite sur son téléphone le nettoyage du laboratoire numéro trois. Le pauvre homme hurla de concert avec la créature mourante, et bizarrement loin dans ses veines l'ombre restante d'Uroboros la fit sourire de façon machiavélique.

 **C'était définitif, la rousse haïssait Uroboros.**

* * *

Merci aux courageux aillant lu ! :)

Promis, un jour je traduirais les chapitres et tout pour mon compte en anglais.


End file.
